Interruptions
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: It’s George’s first day as a member of Secretary McCords security detail and he ends up walking in on the Secretary and her husband...


**This is something that just came into my head. I really like the idea of the security detail accidentally walking in on Elizabeth and Henry. I really hope you like it**

It was George's first day as part of Secretary McCord's detail and it was a promotion as far as he was concerned. There was talk about her announcing a run for the Presidential seat and he would love to be a part of keeping her safe from any danger. He was briefly introduced to the Secretary earlier at the state department and was now having a coffee with Matt, whilst they waited for her to finish her work day. George was listening intently to what Matt was saying "She can be a bit of a handful at times" George watched as Matt broke out in a smile and even chuckled. "She often likes to take off and go against everything we tell her like in Libya for example, she flatly refused to come with us and you find yourself powerless to stop her. Dr McCord and the Secretary also like to go for walks in the park at lunchtime if they can that is a security nightmare but you sort've just got to go with it because you know damn well that she will go without you"

"My last appointment was a single guy, what's the family dynamic like? Do you have to cover for the kids at all when they sneak in?" George asked really hoping that he wouldn't have to be in that position ever.

"The kids aren't an issue. They are all polite and respectful of us. However, they have all tried to push it with us more than once. Once Jason, tried to get us to divert his mom on so he could sneak his girlfriend out" Matt was speaking of them as if it was his family, a slight annoyance but in good faith.

"Did you?" Asked George.

"That would be classified" both men laughed at this and were interrupted by Matt's cellphone. "Yes, ok. Understood" Matt ended the call drank the rest of his coffee and got up. "Back to it George, The Secretary is going home for lunch"

They both walked the warren of corridors in silence to the waiting motorcade. George's eyes swept the garage and waited by the SUV door. That's when she appeared, she was beautiful up close. He couldn't help but notice the way her skirt fitted her hips and the way she walked was so commanding. "Hello" she breathed "hope Matt has been treating you well this morning" her blue eyes met his and George felt his stomach do a flip.

"Yes Mam" George opened the door for her and she slid in to the backseat. He shut the door and headed to the front seat with Matt. "She is really something isn't she up close. I can see how you can't refuse her"

"The worst part of the job saying no to her" Matt said. They rode the rest of the journey in silence and arrived at the Georgetown house just after 1pm. George jumped out the car and ran to open the door for the Secretary.

"Thank you" she called walking up the stairs to the front door. "I'll be about an hour" with that she closed the door behind her. Matt took his position in the car and George stood outside on the pavement constantly looking for any threat. He couldn't get the Secretary out of his mind. He had only met her for a total of 5 minutes and she had consumed his thoughts inappropriately. He thought briefly he would have to quit and say this post didn't suit him. Easily done but he wasn't going to do it.

"Matt, I'm going to do a perimeter check" George was already walking round the back of the building and couldn't hear Matt say to stop. As he approached the rear of the house he thought he heard something banging in the garden. He opened the gate and went inside. Scanning the garden he heard the noise again. He moved towards the bins and he heard it again but louder. He heard a crash from inside and a shout. George ran barged into the kitchen gun out, his heart was pounding in his chest and the adrenaline had him shouting "security". He wasn't expecting the sight before him at all. There was a dining chair on its side and the Secretary was on the table naked with her husbands head in-between her legs their clothes were scattered over the kitchen floor. Dr McCord jumped up stood in front of his wife covering her as much as possible.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry mam. So sorry" George stumbled his words out absolutely embarrassed. His face was bright red and he ran towards the door. As he didn't dare look back and ran to the other side of the gate. He didn't expect that and George felt awful. Way to go George he said under his breath. He walked back round to the front of the building and was as white as a sheet.

"You ok?" Matt asked "you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm sorry Matt but I cannot carry out my duties here. I will see out the day and that will be it for me"

"So you walked in on them?" Matt was laughing. George felt himself turning red again and just wanted the world to swallow him up. He thought back to the glimpse of what he just saw, the Secretary's hair a mess, her cheeks slightly flushed, her breasts exposed and her nipples erect.

"On the kitchen table... yes" George looked down at the pavement and once again thought about the Secretary. It was inappropriate and this wasn't a fit. He had always lived a single existence, never meeting anyone that stole his heart, so the thoughts and feelings that kept surfacing about the Secretary were alien to him.

Matts voice broke though his reverie "don't worry, we've all walked in on the Secretary and her husband at least once. Welcome to the club" with that Matt clapped George on the shoulder "I've done it twice, well once really. They didn't realise the second time"

"I'm still asking to be redeployed. Sorry, Matt I just don't think this post suits me" George felt a sinking feeling come over him again as he heard the front door open behind him. He moved towards the car door and reached for the handle turning round and ever the professional stared straight ahead "mam, to the office?"

She sheepishly looked towards him as she slid in the backseat "yes please"


End file.
